Thy Kingdome Come
by kiiro asakura
Summary: Anna goes through one last test before becoming Yoh's wife. Kino decides to break Yoh and Anna's engagement. Tamao becomes the new fiancee of Yoh. Will Anna be able to surpass the so-called Asakura tradition? And what the hell is Hao doing in this fic?
1. Thy Kingdome Come

Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
Thy Kingdom Come.  
  
By Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Waaaah... Hu hu hu.... = (  
  
To the reader: If you think that some of my ideas were borrowed (lets use that term instead of word 'steal' okay?) from the fics that you have written, please notify me through email so I can provide the credits that are due to you. Gomen, it's just that I've already read far too many SK fics for me to distinguish the authors who made them.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Narrator (whose voice is coming out of nowhere):  
  
The phase of the moon is full. It smiles vindictively as its mighty rays claim victory over the luminosity of the distant stars. Even the densest of the clouds have paved a way for the moon to show its most scenic radiance. Indeed, amidst the darkness, the moon provides clearness to the sky hovering above the terrain. There is no doubt that this is an instance wherein even the spirits of the heavens have come to witness the events that are about to ensue upon the face of the earth.  
  
Chocolove: Geez! Where did that come from?!?  
  
Horo-Horo: Yeah! Would you belive!?! That's even worse than your jokes! Who the hell could possibly come up with such a lame introduction like that?!?  
  
Ren: What the hell are you all looking at me for?!? I'm not the author of this fic you know!!!. . .  
  
Hao (Jumps from the hands of the Spirit of Fire): Wee!!! I'm so pretty! Ne Opacho?!!  
  
Opacho: Hai! Hao-sama is the prettiest person in the entire world!!!  
  
Hao: Correction Opacho! In the entire universe!!!  
  
Spirit of Fire:. . . . . .  
  
Lyserg: Well I say! I bloody doubt if that bloody introduction has a bloody connection with the bloody plot of this bloody story!.  
  
Ryu: Ano, Lyserg-kun... We know that you're an Englishman and all, but don't you think your overdoing it by saying the word "bloody" ever so often in your all of your sentences!?!  
  
Lyserg: Gomen nasai Ryu-san! Demo, it's not my bloody fault if the bloody author of this bloody fic bloody thinks that I really don't qualify as a bloody Englishman! She bloody says that I don't have the bloody accent to be one! That's why to compensate for the lack of the bloody accent, she bloody supposes that saying the word 'bloody' will do the bloody job of making people believe that I indeed came from bloody England!  
  
Yoh: Eh?!? You're a bloody Englishman!?! Well, we better bring you to the hospital and find a suitable donor before you completely run out of blood then!!!  
  
Hao: Awww. My pathetic excuse for a brother is sooo cute when he says stupid things like that isn't he??! Demo, I'm still the prettier sibling here ne, Opacho!?! Hee, hee, hee!!!  
  
Chocolove: What!?! You wanna pee, pee, pee?!? Well, why didn't you say so in the first place!?! There's a tree for you to pee at over there!  
  
* Spirit of Fire smolders Chocolove into a crisp.  
  
* Everybody sweatdrops.  
  
Horo-Horo: I swear! Ignoring those two is getting harder and harder by the minute!  
  
Ren: I'm gonna have to agree with you there...  
  
Lyserg: The bloody poor blokes!  
  
Ryu: . . . . .  
  
Manta: Neh, by the way Yoh-kun, you're not suppose to be in this scene yet you know...  
  
Yoh: Eh? I'm not!?!  
  
Anna: Honestly! Don't you even know how to read a script!?!  
  
* Anna drags Yoh out of the picture but not before she gives him one of her 'super killer combos'.  
  
Faust: Um, right. Anyway. . .What am I suppose to say again? Ah yes. . . Ehem, ehem...I sure hope that Eliza and I will have a bed scene in this fic!!!  
  
* After a while  
  
Faust: Wait a minute...What the?!? .  
  
Horo-Horo: Wahahah! I didn't know that you could you possibly think of such a thing about Eliza-san!?!  
  
Faust: I couldn't! But what can I do? Kiiro-san put it in the script!!!.  
  
Manta: Ano. We don't think that's such a good thing for a girl of your age to think about Kiiro-san.  
  
* All of the characters agree.  
  
Hao: I don't really object to having the bed scenes in this fic, for as long as they will focus on how pretty, hot, and sexy I truly am!!!  
  
* Everybody sweatdrops.  
  
* Spirit of Fire leaves the scene with its head hanging on its neck.  
  
* Spirit of Fire (thinks): I can no longer bare the shame of having a master who is as pitiful as that!  
  
(Brings out a bucket of hydrochloric acid and throws its contents at the SK characters)  
  
Kiiro: Take that you bunch of stupid whiners! I've had just about enough of your stupid meddling! This is my fic! And only I have the right to decide on what to do here!!! Understand!?!  
  
* Everybody shrieks in physical anguish...  
  
Hao: Nooo!!! My face! My very beautiful! My very flawless!! And my very much pimple free face!!! Kiiro!?! How could you!?!  
  
Kiiro (Throwing another bucket of acid at Hao): Oh shut up!!!  
  
*** Heheheheh... Sorry for that bunch of worthless stuff... And now we proceed to the real fic!  
  
*** And by the way, don't you people worry! Hao-sama is not that vainglorious in this fic, I assure you! = )  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________  
  
Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
Thy Kingdom Come.  
  
By Kiiro Asakura.  
  
This story begins two years after the fight for the Shaman King throne has been ended. Yoh Asakura has been proclaimed as the victor, after defeating the legendary destroyer, Asakura Hao. While earning himself the title Shaman King a.k.a. 'The Savior of Mankind', and the ability to become one with the Great Spirits, Asakura Yoh has still a lot of hellish training to go through. At least that's what his faithful trainer and fiancée Anna Kyouyama thinks.  
  
So now we go somewhere at the gardens of the Asakura ancestral mansion. . .  
  
(With veins bulging out, and brows dangerously meeting each other because of repressed outrage.)  
  
Anna: Down Asakura Yoh! And not another word from you!.  
  
(Doing a round of full squats with his whole body shaking due to the extreme amounts of pain being bestowed upon him. (Yoh: You call this repressed outrage?!?))  
  
Yoh: But Anna it's late! My body is aching alrea-!  
  
Anna: Didn't you understand what I just said!?! Another round of 100 pushups!  
  
Yoh: Wah!!! Anna! Please be reasonab-!  
  
Anna: Not yet enough eh Asakura Yoh?!? Add 150 sit-ups then!  
  
Yoh: Itai!!!  
  
Anna: And another 200 squats to make you shut your mouth!!!  
  
(With eyes shut into a thin line, and a waterfalls of tears flowing down their cheeks.)  
  
Amidamiru: Yoh-dono?  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru!  
  
Amidamaru: Yoh-dono!?  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru!!  
  
Amidamiru: Yoh-dono!?!  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru!!!  
  
(Does one of her 'killer hand slaps' on Yoh)  
  
Anna: Enough already you two!  
  
Yoh: Wah! Amidamaru! Make her stop!!!  
  
(Holds onto her itako beads, with eyes glaring ferociously at the samurai spirit.)  
  
Anna: I'd like to see you try...  
  
(Floats off into a far distance from the itako and yells.)  
  
Amidamaru: Gomen nasai! You know that I will never possess that kind of power!!! Demo, I know you can do it!!! I have faith in you!!! Always Yoh- dono! Always! .  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru. . .  
  
Anna: Down and give me a hundred!  
  
(Still crying)  
  
Yoh: Hai!!!  
  
Yoh silently asks the Great Spirits what he did to deserve such a woman for his future wife. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
  
Inside the Asakura ancestral mansion, the itako's reprimanding voice and Shaman King's shrieks of pain can be clearly heard. Meanwhile, Asakura Yohmei, Kino and Mikihisa gather around a table to discuss a matter that is of great importance.  
  
Mikihisa: Checkmate! You loose again pop!  
  
Yohmei: Hmmm. And since when did you start calling me 'pop'?  
  
Mikihisa: Since now. I thought you'd feel younger and better if I call you that. I mean that's what I feel when Yoh does it to me.  
  
(Smites her husband and son with her mighty cane)  
  
Kino: Will you two quit playing poker and listen to what I'm trying to say here!?!  
  
Mikihisa: Okaasan, can't you see? Pop and I are playing chess, not poker.  
  
(Nods in approval, and then sighs)  
  
Yohmei: It's already nighttime you know, no need for you to wear those sunglasses at this time of day.  
  
(Bashes her husband and son with her cane yet again)  
  
Kino: Well quit playing whatever game you're having and pay attention to me!  
  
(Both rub the bumps on their heads)  
  
Mikihisa: Alright okaasan...  
  
Yohmei: Very well...  
  
Kino: Good then, now where was I? Right, as I was saying, Yoh and Anna have pretty much been living together for the past ten years of their lives now.  
  
(Both men nod to show their comprehension of the woman's statement)  
  
Kino: And I have no doubt that during all those years, they have both learned to value each other even more than their own lives.  
  
Yohmei: True, there is nothing that those two will not undergo and surpass just for the welfare of the other.  
  
Mikihisa: Um. So? I don't get it okaasan, why exactly are we talking about this?  
  
Yohmei: Yes, I was actually going to ask the same thing Kino.  
  
(Fights the urge to knock her husband and son out of their consciousness)  
  
Kino: I've been explaining here for the last half hour, and you dare to tell me that both of you did not get the point of what I'm talking about!?!  
  
(Both men look at each other, then at the old woman, then at each other, and then at the old woman again before they shook their heads)  
  
(With the last ounce of her patience gone, the old woman was unable to resist the impulse of pulverizing the two men with her wooden rod)  
  
Kino: Honestly! You two are hopeless! No wonder my grandson has turned into a worthless bum like you!!!  
  
Yohmei and Mikihisa: Itai!!! Gomen! Gomen nasai!  
  
(After a while)  
  
Yohmei and Mikihisa: Itai!!! Gomen! Gomen nasai!  
  
(Still after some time)  
  
Yohmei and Mikihisa: Itai!!! Gomen! Gomen nasai!  
  
(In a crouching position, their knees and elbows were on the floor with their hands poorly protecting their heads)  
  
Mikihisa: Oh come on okaasan!!! Please stop it! We're already suffering from an internal hemorrhage here!!!  
  
Yohmei: Kino! Do you want to be a widow right now!?! Have you forgotten my current age?!?  
  
Mikihisa: We're really sorry okaasan!!! We'll be listening attentively from now on, we promise!!!  
  
(Quickly stopping in fear of really taking the lives of both her spouse and offspring)  
  
Kino: Very well then. That was fun. So as I was saying, the subject at hand here is the engagement of my grandson and his fiancée.  
  
(The men quickly recover from their state of disembowelment)  
  
Yohmei: Eh? Engagement? You mean you want them to marry already!?!. What are you talking about!?! Yoh cannot have a family of his own right now! He's only fifteen!  
  
Mikihisa: That is correct!!! Besides, I don't think Anna's body is ready to conceive a child at her current age okaasan! Keiko and I got married when we were eighteen! I insist that it should be the case for my son as well!  
  
(Barely sighing this time because she got really tired from the previous beating she gave to the other two)  
  
Kino: That's not what I'm trying to say here you bunch of oafs. I'm thinking of breaking their engagement to-  
  
Her sentence was cut off.  
  
Mikihisa: What!?! Mother!?! Are you thinking straight!?! Break the engagement of Yoh to Anna? Why would you do such a thing okaasan!?! Why? Why!? Why?!?  
  
(With his hands rubbing his chin to signify his thinking)  
  
Yohmei: Hmm. . . Ahh... Hmm... Ohh! The family tradition eh? Of course! You're right Kino! I think now is indeed the right time for that.  
  
Mikihisa: Otoosan!?! Surely you don't see the need for agreeing with okaasan!?!  
  
(This time, both the elderly has hit the head of their son - pitiful creature)  
  
Yohmei: Mikihisa! How could you possibly forget our family tradition!?! Your mother has gone through it! Your wife has gone through it! Of course it's only natural for Yoh's future wife to go through it as well!  
  
Kino: That is correct! It is the Asakura tradition. Therefore, to be able to prove herself worthy of the name Asakura, Kyouyama Anna must be able to surpass this one last test that is to be given to her.  
  
(With a ray of light shining upon the darkness of his thoughts)  
  
Mikihisa: Oh. . . That tradition. Demo, okaasan, otoosan, that tradition nearly shattered my relationship with Keiko, I mean, how can we be sure that with the personality that Anna has, she will be able to surpass this challenge?  
  
(With a tone of confidence in her voice)  
  
Kino: Because she is Kyouyama Anna. And Kyouyama Anna will be the woman of no other man but Asakura Yoh. I heard her utter those words a million times myself. I have faith in both Anna and my grandson.  
  
Yohmei: Yes. And so do I. I must say, Anna is very much like your mother. Very trusting and devoted to no other man but me.  
  
Kino looks at her husband coldly and raises one of her brows.  
  
Yohmei: Ehem. . . As I was saying, we are going to do this because it is our tradition. If Anna does not pass this ordeal, then I do not think that she deserves to be included in our clan.  
  
Mikihisa: But otoosan, don't you think it's high time to change this tradition of ours? I mean, love is not supposed to be tested that way. You said it yourself. I think-  
  
Mikihisa's sentence was cut off.  
  
Kino: A tradition is a tradition Mikihisa. And that's that. I assure you that there is no need to worry. We will give her the exact same test that I, and your wife have taken. If I have passed it, I have no uncertainty that Anna will as well. She is a strong woman. I'm sure she is.  
  
(Silence)  
  
(After s few minutes)  
  
Kino: By the way, I have talked to Yoh already. And to Tamao as well.  
  
Yohmei: And did they agree?  
  
Kino: Yes, both of them did. I'm not quite sure of the reason why Tamao's face was as red as a ripe tomato while we were discussing this matter the whole time though.  
  
Mikihisa: Wait a minute, Tamao agreed? Okaasan, I'm quite sure that the girl possesses genuine feelings for my son as well. Don't you think it's a bit cruel to let her participate in this tradition?  
  
Kino: That's exactly it Mikijisa. Tamao does have feelings for Yoh. Other than Anna, Tamao is the only person I can think of who is worthy enough to become Yoh's wife. In a way we are only finding out who's going to be the best prospect for the position of the Shaman King's future bride. Besides, that's the whole point of the said tradition, is it not?  
  
Yohmei: Ah, yes, well, Tamao has known Yoh for as long as Anna has.  
  
Mikihisa: But don't you feel like we are playing with the lives of the children here? Why can't we just let them be? Let them decide on who to marry? On who to love and-  
  
(Yohmei and Kino whack their son's head yet again- sadist parents neh?)  
  
Kino: Quit ranting like some moral believer!  
  
Yohmei: You know, it's not like we're doing something illegal here, besides, it doesn't suit you son.  
  
Kino: Anyway as I have said before, there's nothing to worry about. I've already explained to both Tamao and Yoh the severity of the tradition itself, and the possible complications of course. And both have already agreed to push through with it.  
  
(With the feeling of injustice on being defeated by his two opponents)  
  
Mikihisa: Fine. If that is your decision, okaasan, otoosan, then I guess there's really nothing that I can do about it.  
  
Kino: Tradition is tradition son, anyway, I'm sure that the outcome of the test shall be for the benefit of our whole clan.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Deep within a forest quite distant from the Asakura ancestral mansion, a figure is sitting on top of a tree branch. Clearly, it has witnessed the entire scene that has occurred inside the manor.  
  
(With his lips forming into a thin and wicked smile)  
  
Hao: Indeed Kino-san, the outcome of the test shall be for the benefit of the whole clan. And evidently, that includes mine.  
  
Opacho: Hao-sama, come and eat your soup please, it's getting quite cold already!  
  
(Gives his sole servant a sweet smile, then reverts his stare at the mansion, but this time, he focuses his gaze at the people located at the mansion's garden)  
  
Hao: Hai, Opacho, I'm coming.  
  
(Lips forming into a grin once again with his voice reduced into a whisper)  
  
Hao: Kyouyama Anna. Indeed, such a beautiful creature you are. So beautiful in fact, that I have decided to personally make sure that you fail the so- called Asakura test.  
  
(Lets out a sinister laugh)  
  
Hao: Ha ha ha ha ha hah! I have not yet lost to you little brother! You hear that!?! Not yet!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha hah!!!  
  
(Birds fly out of the trees. Opacho shivers.)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
The Shaman King and his fiancée have felt the uneasiness of the forest but did not give too much attention to it, on the account that they still had their hands full with the strengthening drills that the itako was forcing the shaman to finish. After a while, Anna and Yoh were done with their so-called 'training' session. Yoh definitely thinks that it should be called 'torture' session instead, which of course, is indeed one, from his own point of view that is.  
  
Now, we find Asakura Yoh inside his room talking with his samurai spirit.  
  
(Yawning and stretching his limbs while lying on his bed)  
  
Yoh: Haaa!!! I sure am tired! Anna's special training course is really helpful when it comes to making a person have a good night sleep ne Amidamiru?!!  
  
Amidamaru: Hai hai! By the way Yoh-dono, if I may ask, it's about your engagement with Anna-okami. . .  
  
(Looks at the spirit with a very happy smile)  
  
Yoh: Hai? What about it Amidamaru?  
  
(Looks at his master with an expression that suggests curiosity)  
  
Amidamaru: Ano, are you sure you agree with your grandmother's plans?  
  
Yoh: Hai! Hee, hee, hee! My obaasan knows best! Besides, I'm sure Anna will do perfectly well with the test! I have complete trust in her! Speaking of which, can you believe it!?! Tomorrow will be the day Amidamaru!  
  
Amidamaru: Eh!? What day Yoh-dono?  
  
(Flashes an even wider and happier smile)  
  
Yoh: Tomorrow will be the day! The day that Anna and I will be engaged no more!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________  
  
Meanwhile, we go to Kyouyama Anna's bedroom.  
  
(Wearing her yukata and smiling to herself)  
  
Anna (thinks): You did good with our training tonight Yoh. I'm very proud of you.  
  
(Thinks out loud)  
  
Anna: I think I'll make breakfast for Yoh tomorrow.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________  
  
Meanwhile, again, we go inside one of the rooms in the Asakura ancestral mansion.  
  
(Talks in front of a mirror while sitting on a stool, with her cheeks having a streak of a pink shade)  
  
Tamao: Yoh-sama, you have no idea how happy you've made me! At last! My dream of becoming your fiancée has finally come true!  
  
(Floating beside the girl with silly grins plastered on their faces)  
  
Ponchi: You look really excited Tamao-chan!  
  
Konchi: Well she should be! Imagine! Being the new fiancée of Yoh-sama!?! The Shaman King!?!  
  
Tamao blushes furiously  
  
Ponchi: So have you told Anna-sama already!?  
  
(Suddenly wears a grim look on her face)  
  
Tamao: Not yet. . .  
  
Konchi: Eh!?! Not yet?!? Well, when will you and Yoh-sama tell it to her then?!?  
  
(Looks at the sprits with a scandalized expression on her face)  
  
Tamao: Do you really think that Yoh-sama and I have the guts to tell Anna- sama that!?! Of course we don't! Besides, Kino-sama plans to tell it to Anna-sama herself!  
  
Ponchi: Ah, I see, it's going to be a teacher-student dialogue ne?!?  
  
Konchi: Naturally! That way, Anna-sama will not feel the total humiliation of being dumped by her fiancé!  
  
Tamao: Not exactly. . .  
  
(Looks down at her lap, bites her lip, and then looks at the two spirits)  
  
Tamao: Kino-sama will tell Anna-sama tomorrow.  
  
(A short pause)  
  
Tamao: At breakfast.  
  
Konchi and Ponchi: Eh!?!  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
~ I'm not sure about the name of the raccoon and fox spirits of Tamao. Can you please correct me if I'm wrong, tnx! = )  
  
~ Wee!!! Please review people! Thanks! = ) 


	2. Thy Kingdom Come Ch 2

Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
Thy Kingdom Come.  
  
By Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Waaaah... Hu hu hu.... : (  
  
To the reader: If you think that some of my ideas were borrowed (lets use that term instead of word 'steal' okay?) from the fics that you have written, please notify me through email so I can provide the credits that are due to you. Gomen, it's just that I've already read far too many SK fics for me to distinguish the authors who made them.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Narrator (who's voice is (again) coming out of nowhere):  
  
Terror and anguish has reigned in the hearts of those who cannot see the path of light. But now, the time has come for the night to cease its dominance over the terrain. The gods have decided to put an end to the sufferings of men. For the fear brought by gloom will become one with the past and the almighty sun shall appear once again to enlighten those who have been blinded by the hours of darkness. The sky shall give honor to its eternal supremacy. And the bearer of light will come to see for himself the events that are about to unfold in the lives of those living on earth.  
  
Horo-horo: Oh come on!!! Just obliterate our eardrums why don't ya!?! Must we always listen to one of them, stupid introductions?!?  
  
(Suddenly materializes in front of Horo-Horo with a staid grin plastered on his face.)  
  
Hao: Awww. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a pity introductions are wasted on such irrelevant things, ne Boro-Boro?  
  
(With veins bulging out of his temples)  
  
Horo-horo: Nani!?! What did you say my name was again!?!  
  
(Merely smiles at Horo-Horo)  
  
Hao: Sigh.  
  
(Turns his back and ignores the Ainu shaman. He then stares into the horizon and starts to speak in a calm but authoritative kind of voice)  
  
Hao: Doesn't anyone of you know that introductions are not meant to speak of the beauty that the moon and the sun owns.  
  
(A short pause)  
  
(Turns his head and flips his hair while he does the 'beautiful eyes' routine. All movements done in slow motion, and then speaks with an 'all- knowing' tone of voice)  
  
Hao: For you see Boro-boro,  
  
* Horo-Horo takes out his snowboard and is about to engage into full battle mode but is quickly restrained by Ren and Chocolove.  
  
Ren: Baka! You don't have to take it too personally you know!!!  
  
Chocolove: Yeah! It's not your fault your parents decided to give you such an awful name!  
  
* Horo-horo strangles Chocolove to death.  
  
* Ren shakes his head at the sight of his two friends.  
  
Ren: Sigh. Those two are hopeless.  
  
(Appears at the side of his master)  
  
Bason: That is so true Bocchama.  
  
* Hao just smiles at them.  
  
(Looks at the horizon once again before closing his eyes to signify his contemplation. He then tucks a wisp of hair behind his ear and turns his head at the other shamans with a solemn smile on his face)  
  
Hao: Can't you imbeciles see? Introductions are simply meant to talk about nothing else, but the beauty and glamour that only Asakura Hao possesses! Isn't that right Opacho?  
  
Opacho: Hai! Hao-sama is the most beautiful and glamorous creature in the entire world! Umm, I mean, in the entire universe!!!  
  
(Turns his attention to his midget servant. His eyes now resemble those of a puppy and are immediately filled with tears of joy. His voice begins to break for it is very much filled with intense emotions)  
  
Hao: Oh! That. Was. So. Beautiful! (sniff sniff) So. Beautiful. Opacho! (sniff) Oh! (sniff) Now see what you've made me do! I can't stop the tears from falling down! (sniff sniff) Hu, hu, hu.  
  
Chocolove: Oh great! So now you wanna pu, pu, pu!?! Damn it Hao! Must you always taunt us by giving us too much information about the activities of your excretory system!?!  
  
(Looks at Chocolove as his eyes begin to water once again. His lips are trembling. He then drops to the floor, cries like a baby and throws a tantrum while pounding the floor with his feet and closed fists)  
  
Hao: Waahhhh!!! Spirit of Fire!!! Come back!!! Onegai!!! I need you!!!  
  
Opacho: -Thud!!!-  
  
* Opacho drops to the floor unconscious.  
  
* Horo-Horo, Ren and Chocolove sweatdrop. (-_-)*  
  
* Kiiro and the Spirit of Fire laugh their asses off as they continue to type the rest of the fic.  
  
*** Konnichiwa minna-san!!! Gomen ne for that bunch of worthless stuff- again! : )  
  
*** For all the fans of Asakura Hao, please don't hate me! The truth is, Hao-sama is my favorite character too! - Am so sorry for his OCC-ness!!! It's just that I find him to be sooo adorable no matter what situation he may be in!!! : )  
  
*** For all the people who reviewed the first chapter of this fic, just wannna say: Arigato gosaimasu! I also wanna thank a reviewer who informed me about Kino's disability. I'll keep that in mind, but let's just say that in this fic, Kino's reason for wearing sunglasses is her desire to be a trendsetter. Heheh (!?!) : )  
  
*** Also, I would like to emphasize that my sense of humor has evidently deteriorated in this chapter. Yes, as sad as it is to admit it, I just can't seem to find an inspiration to have my brain cracking up with those jokes... Sigh, gomen ne! Just so you'd know, I tried my best though! : (  
  
*** So anyway, please don't be discouraged to read this chapter and just keep em reviews coming aight? Tnx! : )  
  
*** On with the fic then! EnJoY!!! : )  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
Thy Kingdom Come.  
  
By Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Morning. An alarm clock rings. A hand places itself on the timepiece to stop its buzzing.  
  
(Rubs his eyes, and then blissfully stretches and yawns on his bed after having a taste of a good night's slumber)  
  
Yoh: Haaaaaaaa!!! Sigh.  
  
* Amidamaru appears beside Yoh.  
  
Amidamaru: Ohayo Yoh-dono!  
  
(Blinks his 'still sleepy' eyes before greeting his samurai spirit)  
  
Yoh: Ohayo Amidamaru!  
  
Amidamaru: You're up early today Yoh-dono. It's only 3 in the morning. Mind if I ask why?  
  
(Scratches the back of his head)  
  
Yoh: Eh? It's only three? Hee, hee, hee! Ano, you see Amidamaru, I have to make sure Anna doesn't wake up before the rest of us do.  
  
Amidamaru: Ah, I see, is this also a part of your obaasan's plans?  
  
Yoh: Hai! Obaasan says we need to have, what was that again? Oh yeah! Sufficient number of preparation hours!  
  
(Stretches and yawns some more before saying)  
  
Yoh: So now if you will excuse me, I have to go and make sure Anna snoozes until up to eight in the morning!  
  
(Looks at his master with interest as he asks a question)  
  
Amidamaru: Ano, Yoh-dono, gomen for my being inquisitive, but how exactly do you intend to do that to Anna-okami?  
  
(Slowly gets out of his bed, slides the doors of his room, and then gleefully smirks at his samurai spirit once again)  
  
Yoh: Hee, hee, hee! Just leave that all to me!  
  
* Yoh exits his room with his hands at the back of his head.  
  
(Scratches his head- His master's ways are very contagious)  
  
Amidamaru: Hmm. Master Yoh must be up to something. Oh well.  
  
* Amidamaru just shrugs before he disappears in Yoh's bedroom.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
  
Yoh is now standing in front Anna's room. Very quietly, he slides open the doors. He checks the sleeping figure for any sign of motion before closing the doors again. Like a thief in the night, he carefully tiptoes his way to the itako's alarm clock. He carefully lifts the timepiece but then turns his attention to Anna. He places the clock down on the floor, completely forgetting what he was supposed to do with it.  
  
* Yoh smiles gloomily as he looks at the itako's innocent and sleeping face.  
  
Yoh: Sigh. I know I promised that I won't hide anything from you Anna, demo, obaasan says it's a part of the test that you have to go through to be my wife.  
  
The shaman smiles fondly at the figure before him yet again. But this time, he could no longer resist the feeling of sadness that he had tried so hard to hide ever since his grandmother talked to him about the Asakura tradition that will be performed on his now 'former fiancée'.  
  
Yoh walks towards Anna's futon. He carefully lays himself beside the itako. He is now gazing at face of (according to Yoh's perspective) the most magnificent creature that ever walked the face of the earth. He makes sure that the itako remains asleep as he inches his body closer to hers. He gently wraps an arm around her waist. He then brings his head closer to hers as he places a tender kiss on the itako's cheek.  
  
* Anna stirs and opens her eyes wearily. Her vision is unfocused but she knows well enough that the figure before her could be no other than her Yoh.  
  
(Barely lifts her head because of severe sleepiness)  
  
Anna: Hmmm. Yoh? What are you doing here? You have some nerve-  
  
* Yoh cuts her sentence by placing a warm kiss on her lips. After the kiss, he gives her a very sweet smile.  
  
Yoh: Go back to sleep Anna.  
  
Anna (thinks): Sigh. Just another one of those silly dreams.  
  
* Anna closes her eyes as she returns to her peaceful slumber.  
  
Surprisingly, Yoh saw the itako obey his words. He then kisses her tenderly on the lips once more. He felt the itako's arm embrace him lovingly during their kiss. After some time, he pulls away from the kiss and finds Anna to be asleep. Yoh slowly caresses Anna's face with his fingers, as if memorizing every contour that it has. Subdued desire is evident in the shaman's eyes. He bitterly grins as he realizes the fact that after the test, which will start today, he may not be able to share another kiss with Anna.  
  
Yoh (thinks): Iie, what am I thinking? I'm doing this for benefit of the whole clan. Obaasan says so. Besides, I have faith in you Anna. I know you will pass this test. You told me that you will be my wife no matter what. So please. Please. Please Anna, be true to your word.  
  
(Unconsciously thinks out loud)  
  
Yoh: Make sure you pass that test ne Anna?  
  
(Leans closer to give the Anna a kiss on the forehead, and a very solemn smile after that)  
  
Yoh: I'll be waiting for you.  
  
* Yoh gently loosens his grip on the itako. He slowly stands up and heads for the door, but suddenly he remembers something he has to do.  
  
Yoh (thinks): Mou. I think I'm forgetting something here, what am I suppose to do again?  
  
(Looks around and sees the alarm clock near Anna's head)  
  
Yoh: Oh. Right.  
  
* Yoh silently walks towards the clock, lifts it up and then turns its alarm hand to the digit 8. He then places the timepiece back on the ground.  
  
(Speaks in a quiet voice)  
  
Yoh: Well I guess that's that then. Ohayo gosaimasu Anna-san. See you at breakfast.  
  
Yoh smiles at the itako one last time before heading out of her room but this time, without a happy grin anymore.  
  
* Anna is dreaming about Yoh kissing her on the lips twice and asking her to pass a test for him. Whatever that means...  
  
Anna (thinks): Asakura Yoh. You have some nerve to steal not just one but two kisses from me. You should be thankful that this is just a dream, or else I'm gonna have to add another round of 200 push-ups, 300 sit-ups and 400 squats to your training routine.  
  
* Anna unconsciously touches her lips as she smiles contentedly in her sleep.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
  
*** Gomen ne minna-san! I had to end the fic there! Mental capacity has reached its limits... No other characters in this chapie, demo, all of Yoh's friends will be there in the next one!  
  
* hint hint * : )  
  
*** And hopefully, the next chapter will not be as cheesy as this, demo as you can see, I had to make it cheesy so that, you, the readers, will be enlightened about the true feelings of Yoh-kun about Anna-sama!!!  
  
YONA pairing rules! Of course HANA pairing does as well!  
  
Eheh...  
  
: P  
  
*** I'll try my best to add some more humorous remarks in the next chapie! Anyway, review this chapter too please??? Peace. People. Peace. That is all! And I'm out!  
  
: ) 


	3. Thy Kingdom Come Ch 3

Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
Thy Kingdom Come.  
  
By Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. And with that being the case, believe me, you all should be immensely relieved! (T__T)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Author's Numbered Notes:  
  
1) First, I would want to say 'SANKYUU!' to all the people who reviewed the previous chapters of this fic! I'm really grateful to: you all know who you are.  
  
Also, I would just like to sincerely apologize for the sluggish update. Eheh. Yes, I know that this has been on hiatus for almost 2 months. But don't worry that won't happen again, I assure you. Yeah. Next time it's on hiatus, it will be for 3 months or so! Kidding!!! I was just busy with something else. I'm soo, soo, soo sorry! I realy, really am! Gosh. (^^)*  
  
2) As for the pairing, it's HaoxAnnaxYoh actually. Some of you may know already that I support both Yona and Hana. I just love those 2 too much.  
  
Also, I will include Ren/Pilika and Horo/Tamao here. Uhm, no other couplings will be involved for I support only these pairings. And these alone will do for me.  
  
No offense meant to those who support the other pairings of course! Heh. (^^,)*  
  
3) Lastly, OOCness is present in this fic. Also complete silliness. And when I say silliness, I mean complete!  
  
Kiiro's brain: (in downloading status)  
  
Hmm, that didn't sound right, ah, but you do know what I mean, right? Btw, I decided to rate this a PG-13, eheh. It won't reach the rating R though, I swear. = )  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Kiiro puts up a poster that says: No (Stupid) Introductory Paragraph For This Chapter.  
  
Ren (Reads the writings on the poster): Good! And if I ever hear any more of Hao's narcissistic annotations again, I swear! I'll! I'll! I'll kill Opacho!  
  
Ren takes his weapon out and glowers at Opacho.  
  
Horo-Horo (Wails around while he flails his arms like an idiot): Wah! Arigatou gosaimasu Kami-sama! No more intro's! Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou! Ariga---Ooomph!  
  
Horo-Horo suddenly bumps into a light post that appeared out of nowhere and blackouts. But he immediately regains consciousness and stands up to wail around some more.  
  
Opacho (Cowers behind Hao): Ehhh!? Hao-sama! Why will swordfish-snout head guy kill Opacho, when Hao-sama is the one he really hates!?  
  
Hao (Holds a seemingly heavy & long bathroom mirror with his hands): Hah. That's simple. Ren knows that Kiiro will immediately kill him if he does anything bad to me!---Or worse!  
  
Opacho: Ehhh!? Worse!? What you mean Hao-sama!?  
  
Hao (Looks at his reflection on the mirror while doing different kawaii facial expressions): Heh. She'll make sure that Ren and Horo-Horo kiss each other's a**sE$ if they try anything on me!  
  
Ren: . . .  
  
Horo-Horo (Suddenly stops from wailing and looks at Ren): Hao, Didn't mean it. Literally. Did he?  
  
Hao (Looks at the Ainu as he raises one of his brows and smirks while still holding the bathroom mirror of course): You obviously don't know the girl we're talking about here, now do you Boro-Boro?  
  
Ren and Horo-Horo (Who didn't even notice the mispronunciation of his name this time!?) looks at each other with weird faces.  
  
Ren and Horo-Horo: (0_o)!  
  
Hao then forcefully shoves the heavy & long mirror inside the small pocket of his pants, which is studded *with panda faces* instead of stars.  
  
Everyone (Gasps): (0_o)!  
  
Hao (Looking smug): Heh. You have *no* idea what else can fit inside my pants!  
  
Everyone (Gasps again): (0_o)!!!  
  
Hao (Now shouts with the veins in his temples bulging as he realizes why everyone is utterly surprised): Godammit! What!? What are you all looking at!? This pair of pants is just a faux *I know*! But it's not my fault if my genuine ultra-cool-and-starry trousers are still at the laundry shop! Okay!?  
  
Hao throws a death glare at Kiiro that says: Your pathetic existence will be the price for making me wear this fake pants, you human!!!  
  
Kiiro waves the keyboard and gives Hao a smirk that says: I may be a pathetic human, but let's not forget who's still the author in this fic, hai?  
  
Kiiro then gives a whistle and a very much blushing Ryu instantly appears by her side with a bizarre kind of gaze directed to Hao.  
  
Hao suddenly flips his hair and uncontrollably speaks out with a girly tone in his voice. He then puts one of his hands on his waist with the other continuously twirling a lock of his hair.  
  
Hao: Like! Eeeeew!? Oh puh-leeze! *Anything* but that!---That!---That wretched thing! I mean like, keep it *away* from me! Eew, eew, eew! As in! Like me and him!? No way! Nah uh! Like, I don't think so! Major *freak* out! Like as in!? My gawd!  
  
Hao (gains control of his body once more then gets the message and just gives a very forced smile to the author): Ahem. Right. I think I'll prefer my previous role, thank you very much. So, where was I? Oh yes.  
  
Hao suddenly puts up a 'kawaii' face and begins to chatter like a small kid while skipping in circles surrounding the other characters.  
  
Hao: Wee! With or without intro's and cool pants! That doesn't change the fact that I will forever! And ever! And ever be the most worshipped! And! The most kawaii person around here! Ne Opacho!? Wee!  
  
Opacho (Follows Hao's lead and skips around while throwing multicolored, scented confetti from a basket): Hai Hao-sama! Wee! Hao-sama will forever! And ever! And ever be the most worshipped! And! The most kawaii person in the entire world! Wee!  
  
Hao suddenly stops from skipping and Opacho rams her head unto the cheeks of his butt.  
  
Hao (Turns around and looks at Opacho grimly): Opacho. . .?  
  
Opacho (shakes her dazed head to clear her vision while she thinks): Waaah!!! Sugoi!!!---Hao-sama owns *real* buns of steel!!! (^-^)*  
  
Opacho (suddenly looks at her master and gets scared): H-hai, H-hao-sama? . . . Uh, oh! Ummm, I mean in the entire universe!!!  
  
Hao (Immediately puts up a wide grin once more): Naturally! Hee, hee, hee!  
  
Chocolove was about to say something when Hao immediately socks his mouth with a 'lego block' like shoe.  
  
Chocolove: Umph!!! Umph, umph!!! Umph, umph, umph!!!  
  
Horo-Horo and Ren appear out of nowhere and sock Opacho's mouth with a bunch of coltsfoot leaves.  
  
Horo-Horo: At least we'll be able to let our emotional stress out on someone!!!  
  
Ren (Looks at the midget like a mad man): Die! Hao! Die!  
  
Opacho: Ummmmmmmmmph!!!  
  
Hao: Gomen ne Opacho! But! As Kiiro would always put it! Better you than me! Hee, hee, hee!  
  
Yoh: Aww, poor Opacho, but I think she's never gonna get that line right, ne Anna?  
  
Anna: (Taunting glare mode). (Bloodcurdling glare mode). (Completely Homicidal glare mode).  
  
Yoh (Stepping away from the itako): Eheheh. . . Eheh . . . Heh. . . Right.  
  
Kiiro: Hahahah! Sorry about that Yoh-kun! We'll work on Anna-sama's attitude in the next chappie, I promise! But for now. . .  
  
Kiiro (Turns to look at the readers): So without further ado, I *finally* present to you, the third chapter of 'Thy Kingdom Come'!  
  
But, still my will be done in this fic of course!  
  
And with that, I bid you all: EnJoY !!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
Thy Kingdom Come.  
  
By Kiiro Asakura.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Four thirty in the morning. A group of people has been gathered at the inner front gates of the Asakura ancestral mansion.  
  
Ren (With his sword like hair growing longer and longer due to his morning grouchiness): Kisama! I'm gonna kill that Yoh for making me come here this early in the morning!  
  
Pilika gawks at Ren's hair and then audibly giggles. Luckily Ren didn't notice this. So Horo-Horo just bonks his younger sister on the head lightly with his hand.  
  
Chocolove (Puts his arm around Ren's neck): Sigh. I'm with you there Ren. I'm supposed to be snoring at this time of day, isn't that right Mic?--- Yeeouch!!!  
  
Ren (Suddenly points his glaive at Chocolove's nose): Get. Your. Arm. Off. Me. You, you, you!---Grrr!---Zzzzzzz.  
  
Ren suddenly snores with his brows furrowed and eyes slightly opened while standing.  
  
Horo-Horo (Whispers loudly to Chocolove who is still rubbing his pricked and swollen nose): Psst. Chocolove, I don't think Ren's fully awake yet, do you?  
  
Chocolove (Rubs his chin): Hmm, you know what? . . . I think your right!  
  
Lyserg (Looks at the two shamans incredulously): No, you don't say! How can you possibly tell?  
  
Ryu (Looks at the two shamans inquiringly): Yeah, how can you possibly tell that Horo-Horo?  
  
Lyserg just rolls his eyes at all of his companions.  
  
Faust looks at the four shamans and just chuckles as he turns his attention back to his lovely Eliza.  
  
Horo-Horo was about to explain his deduction to Ryu and Lyserg when an interruption suddenly occurred.  
  
Manta: Ano, minna! Yoh-kun and Tamao-chan are here!  
  
Horo-Horo (Yawns out loud while stretching): Well, it's about time you two showed up!  
  
Yoh (Smirks like he usually does): Eheh, minna, gomen for the wait! We had to make sure Anna stays asleep while we did the preparations.  
  
Tamao stands beside her fiancé. She then smiles and bows before all of their guests. But then, her eyes met those of the male Ainu. The Ainu gave her a smirk. And for a while, she has been put into a trance by this and his tantalizing gaze. She too has given him a cordial smile.  
  
Horo-Horo (Unconsciously grins at Tamao as he thinks): Sigh. Finally! My hours of travel are going to be all worth it! I'll be able to eat another one of Tamao's delicious strawberry boat tarts! Yay!  
  
Tamao then realizes that they've both been staring at each other for quite some time now. So she immediately turns her attention to her fiancé.  
  
Tamao (Looks from Yoh to the other guests as she avoids to stare at the Ainu and then speaks in a very high tone of voice): H-hai, gomen ne minna. Anyway, um, Anna mustn't know that you're all here already, so please, please keep it down. Onegai.  
  
Everybody nods in comprehension of the girl's statement.  
  
Because just like her, all of Yoh's friends have chosen to participate in the so-called Asakura tradition. For what reason? Nobody knows except for themselves. At least not for now.  
  
Horo-Horo (Elbows Ren while whispering): Psst. Ren, Wake up.  
  
Ren (Still snores while standing with his eyes slightly opened): Zzzzz.  
  
Horo-Horo (Suddenly slaps Ren's back and shouts): Oi Ren! Didn't you hear what I just said!? I said wake up! Yoh and Tamao are here already!!!  
  
Ren (Suddenly jolts and yells): Kisama!!! We're being attacked!!! BASON!!! HYOUI GATTAI IN BASON-TOU!!! GOLDEN CHUUKA ZANMAI!!!  
  
Everybody then runs for cover as Ren ensues with his abrupt rampage.  
  
Manta (With a pair of wide eyes and dropped jaws): Wah! Ren's gone berserk!  
  
Ryu (Suddenly lifts Lyserg on his shoulders): Here! I'll save you Lyserg- kun!  
  
Lyserg suddenly gets out of Ryu's grip and jumps off his shoulders. He then gets hold of a nearby boulder and lifts it up as if it was made of Styrofoam.  
  
Lyserg (Throws the gigantic rock at Ryu): Kisama! I swear! If you ever touch me like that again! I'm gonna kill you baka! I'm already having enough rumors about my identity crisis without you adding up to them! Okay!?  
  
Ryu (Is literally flattened by the huge stone that has been thrown onto him): . . . . . . . .!  
  
Manta and Chocolove are hiding behind a bush with a shocked expression hanging on their faces as they have witnessed the occurrence between the dowser and the owner of the wooden sword.  
  
Chocolove: Hmm, I wonder what Lyserg meant by that!?  
  
Manta: (0_o)!  
  
Meanwhile, Faust and Eliza are somewhere hiding behind a huge tree. They're together hiding there. They were there with darkness enveloping them. There was nobody else seeing them but their selves. Well, got the point? Good. 'cause according to my discretion, that's all you need to know.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Pilika appears with a bucket of iced water and throws its contents at the raging Tao.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Ren finally gains consciousness and stops from creating havoc as his whole body shivers due to the subzero temperature his body has just been recently exposed to.  
  
Ren (Glares at Pilika as he notices her holding an empty bucket): Kisama! What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid kid!?  
  
Pilika then has her forehead creased due to the Tao's harsh words.  
  
Pilika (Throws the bucket squarely at the Ren's head): Hmph! The least thing you could do is to say thanks! I just stopped you from committing a serious crime! And for your information! You're the stupid one here! What kind of a smart person would sleep with his eyes open while standing anyway!?  
  
Ren (Blocks the bucket easily with his forearm as his hair closely reaches its elongation limits): Kuso!!! Somebody stop me or else I'm gonna murder this stupid little brat! I swear, I really will!!!  
  
Horo-Horo (Suddenly stands in front of her sister with a grim expression on his face): Hey now. Nobody calls my little sister a 'brat' but me.  
  
The two shamans were about to engage into a serious verbal clash when Yoh has stood in between all of a suddedn.  
  
Yoh (Speaks with a very calm voice as he looks at his friends): Ne, minna, why don't we all just go inside the house and rest first. I know you're all tired from your trip so it'll be really relaxing if you just lie down on bed for several hours. Anyway, it's only five in the morning. Breakfast will be at eight. You still have plenty of time to regain your strength. So let's all keep our heads cool for now, hai?  
  
Yoh then smiles at everyone and then at Tamao.  
  
Tamao nods and looks at her fiancé with much reverence then her gaze falls on the Ainu once again.  
  
Tamao (Thinks): Sigh. Horo-Horo is really protective of his sister.  
  
Her thoughts suddenly searched for the person who treats her just like the way the older Ainu does to the younger one. But then. Her thoughts have gone blank.  
  
Tamao (Is taken out of her reverie as she looks at Yoh with a somewhat poignant expression and turns her head to his friends): Hai, minna, we have prepared your rooms already. Please follow us inside the house now so we may show you to your rooms.  
  
Yoh and Tamao have turned their backs to their guests and went further inside the gates to show their friends the way to their house.  
  
Ren and Horo-Horo have then realized that the new couple was right. They therefore decided to ignore each other for the meantime and let their little argument pass.  
  
Ren has pick up his things and shot a glance at Pilika who stuck out her tongue at him. Horo-Horo then pulled the female Ainu's hand to prevent her from angering the Tao once again.  
  
Manta, Ryu (Yes, he got out of the boulder because Yoh, Manta, and Chocolove helped him.) Chocolove, Lyserg and Faust (The gang almost forgot about him but luckily, they heard a moan (!?) from where he was hiding and, so they called out for him.) have then picked their stuff up and carried them as they quietly followed Yoh and Tamao into the house.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Now, let's do a little rewind here. About three fifty in the morning. The Shaman King had then busied himself with the preparations for the arrival of his friends. Everyone in the Asakura mansion, including the helpers, Asakura Yohmei, Kino, and Mikihisa, as well as Tamao were already awake and readying things that will be involved for the traditional rites which will take place on that day.  
  
Meanwhile, while all of the people were busy with their duties, none of them had discerned an intruder entering their vicinity.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Inside the itako's room. Anna's dream had just shifted from her sharing not just one but two kisses with her fiancé to a wedding ceremony that was taking place on a nice and cloudy day inside a vast yard, which looked very familiar to her.  
  
Anna (Thinks while dreaming): Hmm, this dream again. Sigh. Yoh. You'll have to give me 10 more kilometers on your run for invading my dreams.  
  
Anna's vision showed an aisle with a red carpet and an altar right at the middle of a gazebo at the center of the garden. It was surrounded with gold flower stands with crystal vases on top of them. Inside the vases were fresh, fragrant red and white roses.  
  
The itako then felt herself walking towards the altar where a young man stood while waiting. His stature was that of an 18 year old or maybe younger. He was wearing a traditional white kimono and had his back facing her. Her vision told her that she was getting closer and closer to the altar.  
  
So she took a step, 2 steps, 3, 4, 5 steps, 6, 7, 8 steps and she was finally there. The young man then turned to face her. Sure enough, it was her Yoh. He looked so handsome as he gave her a smile with much more happiness than the usual ones he puts on his face.  
  
The shaman soon reached his hand out to the itako and she willingly took it without taking her gaze off his lovely face.  
  
Then. All of a sudden. Yoh's facial expression had changed. It had then turned into a fear-provoking one. His eyes became full of malevolence. His warm smile had turned into a wicked grin and his gentle grip on her hand had become agonizing.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
At the very same time that the itako was dreaming, a figure was then seated in front of a bonfire deep with in a forest. But the bonfire was not an ordinary one for its flames were of the deep cerulean color.  
  
Figure (With a solemn voice): Good. Now, let her go and make them feel your presence instead. Until I tell you to leave, you shall stay there. Is that understood?  
  
A small voice: Hai Hao-sama.  
  
The fire soon flickered and grew dramatically bigger to take the form of a girl. The increase in the fire's magnitude had then showed the identity of the figure settled before it. The figure of course was none other than Asakura Hao.  
  
Hao (Grins mischievously): Ah, and so it begins, my dear, sweet itako.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, we go back to Anna's dream.  
  
Anna (Yells in her dream): What the!? Yoh!? What's going on!? This isn't the way this dream is supposed to go!!!  
  
The Yoh in her dream then lets a shrill laugh that made Anna realize she was having a nightmare and not a dream. She soon mentally ordered her body to wake up, over and over again, but it would not obey her. She screamed and screamed but no body came to wake her up.  
  
The surroundings then became very dark. Storm clouds seem to gather above them suddenly and the once bright and beautiful sky was no more. And the next thing she knew, Yoh was already holding his Harusame. He then stared at the itako with a deranged expression and an evil smirk.  
  
Anna (Tells the Yoh in her nightmare as she tries to get away from its grip): W-what are you looking at me like that for!? And what are you doing with that sword on our wedding!? Take that back to where it came from you idiot!---Oh damn it! This is useless!  
  
The itako suddenly reverts to commanding her brain to wake her body up already or else. Not only would she get to eat sashimi for her dream wedding, she would actually get to be the wretched dish herself!  
  
But still, her mental instructions served as a waste of time. Yoh then held Anna's hand tighter and pulled her closer to him.  
  
He raised his sword. And as if in slow motion, she saw the sword coming straight at her.  
  
Anna (Closes her eyes and screams): Aah!!! Damn it! How dare you do this to me on my wedding, you jerk!  
  
And just when the shaman's sword was about to make contact with her neck,  
  
Everything had gone black and silent.  
  
The itako waited for the blow but then realized that it wasn't going to come anymore.  
  
Anna opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness.  
  
Anna (says out loud): Am I awake already?  
  
A mysterious voice then speaks up.  
  
Mysterious voice: No, I'm afraid not, Anna. You're not awake yet. But still, aren't you glad Yoh didn't kill you in that dream?  
  
The itako turned her head around but still saw nothing but the dark as she heard the familiar voice.  
  
Anna (keeps a calm voice): What's going on? Who are you? Why don't you show yourself? Or are you just too much of a coward to do that?  
  
Suddenly, a huge bonfire appeared out of nowhere and revealed Asakura Hao to be sitting in front of it.  
  
Anna (Stifles a gasp as she speaks with a disdained tone in her voice): Asakura Hao.  
  
Hao (Smiles at the itako warmly): Hahahah. Yes, but I can still remember my name, you know. This body of mine isn't *that* old to suffer from Alzheimer's disease. Anyway, you were saying?  
  
Anna (Keeps her stoic expression in place): What are you doing in my dream?  
  
Hao (Suddenly appears at Anna's backside): I just wanted to tell you something.  
  
Anna, although utterly surprised by the shaman's movement, turned to face Hao and maintain a face of placidity.  
  
Anna: I am sure that I'll find nothing interesting in anything that you will tell me.  
  
Hao then smirked at the itako as her eyes met his.  
  
Hao: Heh. How do you know? You haven't even heard it yet.  
  
Anna: I just know it.  
  
Hao: Ah, so you're the all knowing itako no Anna eh? Hahahah.  
  
Anna (with a stern voice): Shut up. And get out of my dream. Now.  
  
The shaman then stepped closer to the itako.  
  
Anna opted to take a step further from him but then fathomed that she could not.  
  
Hao took another step closer to her. Again, she wanted to turn around and walk away from him, but still, she simply could not. She soon realized that she could not speak out loud as well. A trace of fear was then seen on the girl's face.  
  
Hao (Now with a low and serious voice): You seem to be dreadfully confused here Anna. *This* is not your dream. It is mine. Therefore, *I* am the one who controls everything that happens here, and not you. Do you understand?  
  
The shaman was now very close to Anna. In fact, his body was pressing onto the itako's somewhat paralyzed body. He had one of his arms around her waist. The other was holding her chin tenderly to make her have an eye contact with him. But then, he vehemently pulled her face closer to his.  
  
Hao: And I am not going to let you out of my dream until you hear what I have to say.  
  
And with a swift movement, the shaman has tilted his head forward and kissed the itako full on the lips. He had forced a very passionate kiss on her. He then embraced her obsessively this time as he opened her lips with his tongue.  
  
Anna just stood there with her eyes wide open because of complete shock. Since she could not do anything about it, she just closed her eyes as tears have freely flowed out of them. The kiss lasted for quite a while.  
  
And when it was finished,  
  
Hao (Whispers to Anna's ear with a sulky voice): I just want you to know that if you ever need somebody to talk to, I'll be here for you. You know how to find me.  
  
The shaman then backed a few steps away from Anna. And the moment he had done this, the ability to move and speak at will was returned to the girl. And so. . .  
  
SLAP!  
  
Hao had then received a very powerful slap from the itako whose eyes are now evidently full of fury.  
  
Anna (Says through gritted teeth): You. Bastard.  
  
Hao (Rubs the mark on his face as he smiles at the itako fondly): Heh. I'm sorry to leave you hanging and disappointed. We'll just do it again some other time, I promise. But for now, that's all I have to tell you. Anyway, we shall meet again. I am sure of that. And tonight will not be a bad time, I can tell.  
  
The itako was about to say something when Hao has once again spoken.  
  
Hao: And with that my dear Anna, I shall bid you. . .  
  
'Kisama!!! We're being attacked!!!'  
  
All of a sudden, the itako had jolted into a sitting position on her futon.  
  
And the noises from outside her window, had at last fully awoken her.  
  
A familiar voice (bellows): BASON!!! HYOUI GATTAI IN BASON-TOU!!! GOLDEN CHUUKA ZANMAI!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
In the forest, the once roaring azure flames have died down. And the small servant of the powerful shaman then returned by his side.  
  
Opacho (Looks sleepy): Hao-sama, is everything okay now?  
  
Hao (Smiles at the child): Ah, yes, Opacho, you may go to sleep now, ariogatou.  
  
Opacho (Smiles back at her master): Hai Hao-sama, it is nothing.  
  
Hao (Looks at the direction of the Asakura mansion with a smile): Get as much sleep as you want this morning Opacho, you'll be coming to that house again later tonight.  
  
But Opacho did not reply for she has already fallen deep into sleep.  
  
~ Tsuzuku ~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
~ Heh. Another spoiler ne? Anna has not yet found out about the cancellation of her engagement to Yoh in this chappie, but she will in the next one, I pwomise!  
  
~ Sorry, if I got the terms wrong, like the one that Ren said. Blame it all on my stupid copy of the SK anime series. It's not an original copy. So naturally, the subtitles are all twisted. Grr.  
  
~ Lacks originality in here too, with the dream sequence and all, yeah too common, I know. But my brain squeezer got broken, that's why I wasn't able to extract sufficient amounts of creative juices. Uhm, sowee about that. I'll just try to buy another one if I get to a store that sells those things, don't worry . . . (^^s)*  
  
~ Btw, please send me reviews. Those serve as an encouragement for me to update sooner. You can flame me all you want but please make it sensible, yes? Meaning, don't just curse me without telling why I got cursed. Geez. And, uhm, expound on your grounds for flaming please, I mean, don't elaborate *too much* on the printed head bashing phrases. That way, I'd actually *know* which part of the fic I need to improve on. So please be a responsible flamer. Eheh. Yeah that's all. (^^s)*  
  
~ And yes, I'll update sooner too! I swear! If I don't, then by all means! I'll let a clan of Siberian Dwarf Warehamsters bite me and turn me into one of them! Heh.  
  
~ So 'tis all for now! Thanks for reading this chapter! Until next time! Ja!!! = ) 


End file.
